


Transformers vs Precures

by Unbanned_Rescue_Cat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Other, Rap Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat/pseuds/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat
Summary: TOEI animations children! The OG Transformers! And making waves, Precures! RAP BATTLE! Aaaaand GO!





	Transformers vs Precures

Megatron: Soundwave! Deal with these meddling Precures!

Soundwave: Affirmative. I will destroy them... IN A RAP BATTLE.

Megatron: ... You what now?

Soundwave:  
Making some waves,  
Causing a craze,  
I'm Soundwave,  
I'm gonna raze,  
Your maho shoujo race,  
From outer space!  
Now save face,  
Or be erased!  
Transformers  
We are the OG!  
Before Toei,  
Became too girly!  
You can't win wars,  
Being pink and frilly!  
Take it from me,  
Passing to Laserbeak!

Laserbeak:   
SQUAW!  
My sister from another mother,  
Don't take this way any other,  
You're only wasting tissue paper,  
While we are making blockbusters!  
You have some cute toys,  
But they are all choking hazards!  
Now send your rapper,  
Before this ends in a slaughter!

Cure Star: Okay... okay... uh.... uuuuh.... I got this! No, really!

Cure Macherie: Ummm, no. I say. I got this. *takes mic from Star*

Cure Star: ???

Cure Macherie: *walks up to Soundwave*  
Sorry, senpai!  
We're not just cutie pies.  
I'm Cure Ma-cherie,  
And I'm not gonna show any mer-cy!  
You say we are too girly,  
But your box art have LOLIS!  
Better call the police!  
"Moshi moshi, Keisatsu? They're not wearing panties!"  
Your toys are so pretty,  
Too bad they're made shitty!  
Kids can't even play with it, pity.  
"It's too hard, daddy!"  
Here is my girl, Sunny!

Cure Sunny:  
You're way pass your PRIME time!  
You're only relevant during Christmas time!  
Sucking people's wallets!  
Might as well take a bullet!  
OMG it takes a lifetime!  
To transform you than to finish this rhyme!  
Just go back to Michael Bay.  
But hey, Bumblebee movie was o-kay!

* After Soundwave and Macherie have a staredown, Soundwave goes back to Megatron.*

Soundwave: They a'ight.

Megatron: .... what just happened?!


End file.
